Angry Face
by Raze Occam
Summary: KonaKaga, Oneshot, yuri, limes. A typical study session is thrown out of whack by Konata's boredom. Kagami suffers...or maybe not? Please Read and Review!


Well, I'm finally getting around to writing a KonaKaga fanfiction after 3 years of being on this site…Which is odd since they're my favorite yuri pairing of all time :D

=+=Legal Stuff!=+=

Don't own it, 'cause if I did, this (or something like it) would have happened in the actual show.

* * *

(_Kagami's POV_)

* * *

Annoying might have been the word Kagami was searching for.

In fact, that would just about sum up the pig-tailed high-schooler's feelings about the utterly aggravating clicking sound that was coming from a couple of feet away, where her "study partner" lay on the carpet, doing something that was pretty obviously not studying-tapping away at the touch screen of her Nintendo DS.

Oh, how she abhorred that electronic device.

"Just ignore it, Kagami, just ignore it…" she grumbled to herself, turning back to her work.

Oh, how she regretted allowing Konata to talk her into letting her come over to "study", or more accurately, sit around and wait until Kagami had finished and copy her notes, most likely accompanied by teasing and jokes about her weight and personality. Just thinking about it was enough to make smoke plumes rush out of her ears in a most cartoony fashion.

The rest of the Hiiragi family had gone out to see some movie Kagami wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole, and by consequence she was left with run of the house for a few hours. Kagami had been planning on studying for a while, maybe reading some light novels and generally taking it easy. Then, about an hour after the others left, _**SHE**_ had called. She had originally agreed to let Konata come over out of boredom, and her "friend's" pleading and general weaseling.

She sighed and returned her attention to the paper and books in front of her, focusing wholeheartedly on the task at hand. As soon as she had reached that state of perfect studiousness, a loud shout erupted from the other side of the room, causing her to leap up in surprise.

"TAKE THAT, RED! YEAH! WHO'S CHAMPION NOW?" Konata exclaimed, pointing at the quiet boy dressed in scarlet and white on her screen.

"W-What the hell, Konata?" Kagami sputtered out, nursing a tender shin.

"Oh, sorry, did I say that out loud?" Konata asked innocently, returning her voice to a normal tone.

"Why exactly do you feel the need to shout like that so suddenly?" the violet-haired girl inquired through gritted teeth.

"But I beat Red, Kagamin! That's one of the highest honors a trainer can achieve!"

"Ugh…I'm not even going to try to figure out what you're talking about…"

"Aw, come on Kagamin, even you had to have heard of Pokemon,"

"Well, yeah, but the fact remains I have no idea what you're saying,"

"Maybe I'll tell you when you're more mature in 'Otaku years'," Konata stated ambiguously.

Kagami sweat-dropped.

Having made it clear that no more needed to be said, and Konata returned to her game and Kagami to her work.

_"Let's hope the game can keep her occupied-I would really love to not go insane by the time my parents get home."_

=-=-=-=-=-=(_Konata POV_)-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lying flat on the floor of Kagami's room, a torrent of blue hair spread out around her head, staring sadly at the little red light on her DS, was one Izumi Konata.

That unblinking red glow signaled the end of the machine's battery life, and therefore the end of the short otaku's one escape from the inevitable threat of schoolwork. With an expression of deep betrayal-no thanks to her once loyal Nintendo system-she closed it with a resounding click. She sighed deeply, trying to think of some excuse to avoid her tsundere friend's insistence that she do her own homework-and to combat her boredom.

Ironically, it had been the fact that she was bored that brought her here in the first place-She'd thought it would be fun to go over and annoy the hell out of Kagami for a few hours, and get some homework copied at the same time. Two birds with one stone, right?

Wrong. The time spent waiting for her counterpart to finish her homework was more boring than a Yotsuba marathon, and now that her trusty console had failed her, there was only one thing she could do:

Give up on the homework and make Kagami incredibly uncomfortable in some way.

Well, she could actually do her own schoolwork for a change, or sit quietly, but neither of those things sounded as fun as Option #1. And Konata was in the habit of doing things that were fun rather than practical.

It was with that in mind that she made her first move.

Kagami looked up from her textbook to find a face with half-lidded emerald eyes and a cat-like grin protruding into her personal bubble.

"Kagamin~" the intruder purred sensually, moving her face closer to Kagami's until their noses were less than an inch apart and the tsundere could feel Konata's warm breath on her face and her blue bangs tickling her forehead. She found herself giving a sort of blank stare back at the green orbs, the physical sensation not quite registering in her knowledge bank.

An in-character Kagami would already have had a comeback for this sort of thing, but for some reason the retorts died in her throat, and her brain had ceased all functions not necessary for the continuation of life. Yet there was still a small idea floating around the blank space where her consciousness once was.

_"Is this…bad?"_

Not quite the word she was searching for. It wasn't good, exactly-from a certain point of view at any rate-but it was definitely not _bad_. It seemed that an attempt to define the situation at this point would ultimately fail as she was not at normal mental capacity. The condition worsened when Kagami felt Konata's cute button nose rubbing against her own in an affectionate matter, rendering her completely unable to think.

=-=-=-=-=-(_Konata's POV_)=-=-=-=-=

Kagami's blank stare was not quite the reaction she was hoping for. She technically wasn't reacting at all, which normally would have enticed Konata to stop normally, but for some weird reason she couldn't help herself, even if Kagami wouldn't respond to her advances.

This was getting a little out of hand, as all she'd actually wanted to do was get her face really close to Kagami's and make her blush for some laughs. But there was quite a discrepancy between her plan and what her body seemed to be doing on its own.

Wordlessly, she moved from her place on the tabletop at Kagami's eye level to sit in her lap, and nuzzled her face into her friend's neck, taking in the scent and warmth of-

_"Ah shit…What the hell am I doing?"_ Konata's rarely used common sense seemed to begin turning its gears at the exact wrong moment.

Currently, without moving from her position, she did a double-take on her feelings about it. Maybe it was because she liked her in _that_ sense?

Nah, that was stupid. Crazy, even.

Just because Kagami was totally adorable and was often on her mind for seemingly no reason, not to mention it made her heart beat 3 times faster than normal, and she found herself unable to stop staring at her sometimes-

Okay, maybe there might have been some truth to the idea, but it would take a bit more than that to convince her. There was no way she was completely and irrevocably in love with her, though, no matter what it might seem like.

Even in the wording of her personal denial, the answer was already there. The futility of her own arguments would have made her feel quite depressed if it weren't for the fact that she'd already gotten this far without any negative reaction from her crush. Never mind that she hadn't gotten a positive reaction either. At this point, Konata decided to figure it out once and for all.

Soft.

That was the first word that popped into Kagami's head when she realized her best friend had captured her lips in a chaste kiss.

Well, "chaste" probably didn't apply in this case, because it definitely didn't stay that way. Konata lightly bit Kagami's lips, causing her to open her mouth slightly, which in turn gave Konata the opportunity slide in her tongue.

It was at this point both the trickster and the recipient of that trick completely forgot what they were doing in the first place, and just melted into the feeling of it. Tongues left the confines of their owners' mouths and tasted unfamiliar territory, and lips stayed locked in the girls' display of passion. Through the duration of the kiss, they became intertwined in a tight embrace.

All of a sudden, however, Konata pulled away before going in for the eighth round or so.

"K…Konata, I think I-"

"I have to go, Kagami." Konata said coldly, turning her back on her and gathering up her things.

"You think…you can just leave? After all that?" Kagami shouted angrily, bursting into tears.

Konata didn't reply, but slowly turned around, revealing a face that was not one of sadness, anger, or hate-but rather the same jovial expression she wore when she'd successfully pulled off some great prank.

"Sorry Kagamin, I couldn't resist. I guess I took that one a little too far?" Konata apologized, wrapping her arms around her friend (or whatever she was to her now) in a hug.

"…"

The awkward silence was broken by Kagami screaming Konata's name in a blind rage, which signaled to the otaku that Kagami had just entered "Mega Power Tsun-Tsun Rage Mode"© and was not to be trifled with.

But when Kagami calmed down a little, and stopped chasing her around the house brandishing a chair to pace around her room angrily, she couldn't resist.

"Ne, Kagamin…You're kinda cute when you're angry!"

"Go fuck yourself Konata."

* * *

Yup, there it is :D somewhat longer and more detailed than I'd really intended, but fun to write nonetheless. Please review, because I'd like to know if I can actually write that well for this pairing in order to do future KonaKaga fics 3

~Seven Tenths


End file.
